harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Duke (FoMT)
Duke is a character in Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town. Duke is the owner of the Aja Winery in Mineral Town. He is proud of his business and willing to give advice. Duke is married to Manna, and the Winery is named after Duke and Manna's daughter, Aja.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com Unfortunately, Duke and Aja got into an argument years ago which caused Aja to leave Mineral Town.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com Neither Duke nor Aja will apologize, and she unfortunately hasn't come home. 'Gifts'The Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'Schedule' Most of Duke's day will be spent at Aja Winery. Late at night he can be found drinking at the Inn, Duke often gets more stubborn and irritable when he drinks.Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town fogu.com If Cliff accepts a job offer at the winery, he will remain in Mineral Town and become close friends with Duke and Manna. 'Events' Winery Job Duke will come knocking on the door in the morning of Fall 14 during the first year. He asks if you could help to harvest grapes at the winery tomorrow. If you offer to help, Duke will tell you to come to the winery at 10 AM the following day.Fall Wine Harvest fogu.com To help with the work, Duke suggests that you look for somebody to bring with you. If you speak to Cliff, he will be happy to help (since he's unemployed anyway). The two of you can then go to the winery and help with the harvest for the afternoon. Manna and Duke both thank the player for their hard work when the day is over, and Duke even offers Cliff a permanent job at the winery! Cliff is happy and decides to take the job, which will keep him from moving out of Mineral Town. ---- Duke VS Karen Visit the Inn between 7:30 PM and 10 PM after befriending Karen.Drunken Battle fogu.com Inside, you'll see Karen and Duke. They've decided to have a little drinking competition to settle a score. If Karen wins the drinking competition, Duke has to pay his outstanding bill at the Supermarket. If Duke wins, his debts will be erased. Karen asks you to judge the competition. No matter what you choose, you'll be forced to stay as Karen and Duke start drinking. Karen ends up victorious after a long night of drinking. She leaves to go home after her victory, and it's your responsibility to take Duke home. When you bring Duke back to his house, he and Manna start arguing. Manna and Duke both thank you for bringing Duke home safely. ---- Doug and Duke's Argument Visit the Inn between 2 PM and 4 PM on a Thursday when it's raining.Doug and Duke Argue fogu.com You'll walk into a middle of an argument between Duke and Doug. Ann is trying to get the two to stop arguing, but isn't having any luck. Ann asks for your help to try and split the two up. When you break them up, they start to laugh because now they can't remember what they were even arguing about in the first place! ---- Marital Argument This event can only be witnessed after Cliff gets a job at the winery. Visit the winery between 8 and 10PM on a Saturday.Duke and Manna Argue fogu.com Inside, Manna is accusing Duke of stealing the wine that they are supposed to sell. At first, Duke denies the accusations, but when Manna tells him she's found wine bottles under their bed, he admits that he's been drinking the wine. However, he insists that he's only drinking the wine for research purposes. Manna doesn't believe Duke's story, and yells at him about his constant drinking. She becomes upset, thinking that Cliff will leave them as their daughter Aja did. Duke says that he will try and cut down on his drinking from now on. ---- Customers For Kai The event starts when the player character walks into Kai's restaurant between 5-7 PM.Beach Lodge Business fogu.com Triggering the event will cause the day to come to an end. Kai greets you and says that he doesn't have any customers, as usual. Popuri suddenly calls and walks into the restaurant, excited, telling Kai that she brought customers for him. He's excited as he sees the first few customers come in. Popuri then says that there's more customers outside. Kai's happy that he has customers, but is worried that it's going to be too difficult to cook for them all. He asks the player to help and you agree. The scene shows the player, Kai, and Popuri scrambling around the restaurant trying to serve everybody. After all the customers have been served, the player character, Kai, and Popuri are alone in his restaurant. Kai is tired after working so hard. He tells Popuri that he's grateful for the customers, but she brought too many! Popuri apologizes for overdoing it and Kai admits that he might be glad that he has such few customers. He thanks the player character and you go home. ---- Jeff's Customer Service In order to see this event, Karen and Rick must be married. Additionally, you must be good friends with both Sasha and Jeff. On a Wednesday go to the supermarket between 1PM and 4 PM. It must be raining. Jeff's Decision fogu.com When you arrive, you'll see Sasha and Jeff having an argument. Sasha is upset that Jeff constantly lets the customers buy on credit instead of paying for their purchases. She makes Jeff promise that he will make the next customer pay with cash. Duke walks in and does his usual shopping. When he brings the items to the till, he asks Jeff to put it on his tab. Jeff keeps his promise and tells Duke that he has to pay in cash. Duke didn't bring any money with him, so he has to go home and get some. When Duke leaves, Sasha tells Jeff that she's proud of him for keeping his promise. He feels better about asking for money now, so he's going to try it more often. 'Festivals' New Years Festival, Spring Horse Races, Chicken Races, Fall Horse Races, Year End NoodlesThe Ultimate Harvest Moon Love & Friendship Guide gamefaqs.com 'References' Category:Harvest Moon: Friends of Mineral Town Characters Category:Harvest Moon: More Friends of Mineral Town Characters